


Fingon Toasts the Stars

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [90]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon, by himself, musing on the night sky, glass in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingon Toasts the Stars

The stars are bright tonight.  
  
On such a night as this,  
our forebears woke beside the lake of Cuivienen,  
looked up into the sky--and fell in love.  
  
On such a night as this,  
we stood atop a tower--our senses reeling--  
and traced the lines of Wilwarin above,  
his hand in mine...  
  
Nothing endures; the bosom of the Earth crumbles away.  
Even the stars--like scattered blossoms blown  
across the sunless spaces, innumerable--  
shall one by one snuff out.  
  
No matter:  
Stars,  
here's looking at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Apart from the allusions to Tolkien's works, there's a bit of Shakespeare in there and also shades of "Casablanca", I guess.  
> The scene on the top of the tower is meant to be the one at the end of my story "Looking at the Stars and Counting the Hours", but feel free to imagine something else, if you wish.


End file.
